Behind the Scenes
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Naruto was a drama series and the characters were just the actors? When interviewing these internationally known superstars, the reporter never expected them to be a ragtag bunch of misfits with the oddest personalities ever. Things just got interesting. Itasaku, Sasuhina


**Behind the Scenes**

_**Written: 02/08/14**_

_**Edited: 04/08/14**_

**I know I should be updating chapter 10 of **_**One Change **_**right now but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it!**

**Basically, this is written as if Naruto is a drama series and the characters are really just actors. I may continue this with interviews from other characters but for now It's just going to remain as a oneshot.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

– _**Idea for this type of story belongs to **_Rolyn _**and her ML series which is truly a work of art if you are a Pokemon fan!**_

The pale green haired reporter fidgeted in her seat anxiously as she waited her newest guests to settle down. It wasn't as if she was unused to being graced with the presence of famous people or people from the higher society but the cast of the hit drama _Naruto _were probably the most insanely famous people she had ever had on her show and it had been extremely difficult to get any number of them together for the interview.

Just metres away from her sat eight of the actors that made up the internationally loved cast of Naruto, a drama adapted from an extremely popular series of novels by Masashi Kishimoto. It was difficult to believe that these people played their respective characters as she observed Sakura Haruno perch on the lap of Uchiha Itachi and give him a peck on the cheek whilst a few seats away, Neji Hyuuga sat running his fingers through his hair and pointedly avoided looking at anybody.

At the far end of the line of chairs sat Naruto Uzumaki himself, the main character of the series who appeared to be texting somebody, earning him a glare from one Hinata Hyuuga who sat two chairs away, hand clutching onto Sasuke Uchiha's own. Sabaku no Gaara was happily conversing with Sakura from his seat next to Itachi's and if his exaggerated hand gestures were anything to by then it seemed to be a very interesting conversation. Lastly, perched on the edge of her seat, which was situated next to Neji, was Tenten who occasionally raised her hand to slap the older Hyuuga's hands away from his hair.

Coughing politely to gain their attention, the women waited until all eight pairs of eyes were on her before beginning to speak.

"It's an honour to have you all here today, would you mind telling me what you think of the series _Naruto _ as a whole?" she asked politely, smiling widely as her guests seemed to think about it for a moment, It was Sakura whom eventually spoke, breaking the slightly awkward silence that had enveloped the room.

"Well... I don't know about these guys", she stopped to gesture widely to the rest of the rooms occupants, "but I was shocked when I actually got the role of Sayuka because I'd been a big fan of the series for as long as I could remember. I was even more shocked when Kishimoto-san decided to change Sayuka's name and just use my name instead. In hindsight, I suppose it was the hair that prompted the change." she finished, fingering a strand of candy floss coloured hair as if it was the answer to every question that could have been asked.

"As for Sakura's character, in the beginning I didn't really like her. I don't know.. I guess I just felt unable to connect with a character that was so devoted and I found it kind of stupid that she would go to such measures for Uchiha Sasuke, he didn't seem that great to me." The pink haired girl shot a smug look at the younger Uchiha, who scowled back, before continuing.

"It was when we were filming the Chuunin exam arc that I really started to get a grasp of Sakura's character. Suddenly, Sakura was this brave, selfless and unfailingly innocent character that I had the massive job of portraying correctly. Working with Tsunade was fun but the physical training I had to do before and during filming was demanding, definitely something that I'll never forget." By now, the actress was smiling, likely remembering her time working with the busty older woman.

"Being the new Sakura from Shippuden was even harder because I'd put myself into the mindset of this determined but fragile character and then suddenly I was this all-powerful kunoichi that could easily stand with Naruto on equal terms of power. I'm definitely excited to see ow Kishimoto-sensei ends the series and look forward to completely such a long journey."

From next to her, Itachi was the next to answer the question. "Itachi Uchiha is probably, to this day, the most difficult character I've had to portray. In the beginning my role was easy because all I had to do was play the sadistic, twisted bad guy. Yes the role was physically demanding but It wasn't until Itachi's character started to unfold that I began to realise just how complex a character he is," The older Uchiha was smirking as he spoke about the role he played, it was odd to see with Itachi in the series being mostly expressionless.

"One minute I was one of the worst bad guys in the series, I killed my own family and then made my brother experience the whole event over and over again, the next minute I had a whole back story and I was a martyr. I don't think I could ever be as selfless or loyal or _real _ as Kishimoto-sensei's Itachi is."

"For me, the big fight scene with Sasuke in which my character died was probably the most difficult part of the series. Not only was it physically demanding but there was so much emotion in every word that was said and then when I actually died, it was almost impossible to convey the complete love to a character that hated mine with every fire of their being." The room fell silent for a few seconds as everybody thought about what the older Uchiha had said.

Giving a small smile, the reporter moved on to the next question. "So, when you're off set who is most like their character?"

Automatically, all hands pointed towards Neji who looked slightly bewildered by the sudden influx of attention. It was Gaara who spoke up in an attempt to explain the unanimous vote.

"In the series, Neji's character is silent, sullen, stubborn and quite harsh. I don't know for sure but I think he's able to connect with his character quite well. Even when we were between scene or just hanging around on set Neji was never that social. Not to say that he was particularly horrible or antisocial but he almost seemed quite reserved in his opinions." Hinata raised her eyebrows at the description and shot a narrow-eyed look towards her cousin who was still playing with his hair.

"Okay, so if Neji is the most like his character then who is most unlike their character?" the reported asked, genuinely interested in what they would say.

This time several gazes turned towards Hinata who simply raised her eyebrows again as if she wasn't particularly surprised by the vote. "It's not that I have anything against Hinata's character but I don't think I could ever be that shy. I admire Hinata's tenacity and her unfailing loyalty to Naruto but it's just not who I am. I suppose it became a little easier to play her after the time-skip because she had a little more confidence in herself."shifting her long blue ponytail over her shoulder, the actress smiled and leaned back in her chair.

The reporter smirked as she thought about the question she was about to ask, some of the answers were already blatantly obvious. "So, in the series there are several relationships that seem to develop. I'm curious to know if any of you are actually in romantic relationships."

Itachi's reaction was instantaneous, he smirked and looped his arms around Sakura who was still perched on his lap. In response the girl leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled softly. "Me and Sakura have been dating for three years now and I asked her to marry me two months ago. Watching her work, pretending to be irrevocably in love with my younger brother could make me quite jealous at times." he smirked as the girl on hi slap snorted. "As if I would ever date Sasucakes! I've known him since I was five and he's never been anything more than unfailingly annoying." the pink haired girl laughed at the absurdness of it.

When he had finished glaring at her the younger Uchiha turned towards the reporter and smirked. "Hinata and I have been dating for just over a year. I don't think she actually liked me very much when we first started filming but after spending a lot of time together I suppose she began to feel more comfortable with me." He gave the blue haired girls hand a squeeze which she returned.

"Tenten has an obsession with Kim Jonghyun and she truly believes that one day she will marry him." Sakura suddenly piped up, much to the chagrin of the brunette who hid her red cheeks with her hands. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" she hissed, trying to hide her embarrassment with harsh words. "Yeah! well Gaara has a secret girlfriend who he refuses to reveal anything about! I'm still convinced that he's making her up." the girl said in retaliation.

Gaara started at being suddenly brought into the conversation but didn't hesitate to retaliate to the claim. "Bet you didn't know that Naruto has a crush on you, did you bunches?" At the exclamation Tenten's head snapped towards the blond boy who had lifted his head to glare harshly at Gaara.

It looked like that was all of the questions that she was going to be able to ask today so without further ado, the reporter signaled to the camera's to stop rolling. They could always try another day.

**I hope you all enjoyed my random little plot bunny! Don't forget to let me know if you'd like to see a continuation with the other characters being interviewed :)**

**Don't forget to drop me a review to let me know what you liked, things that could be improved or just general comments! :)**

**Sei x**


End file.
